The Rise of Rockset Shimmer
This is how the rise of Rockset Shimmer goes in Guitar Villain (CTaRAoMToLaCN). goes over to Sunset Iago: Hey, Sunset. What's the matter? Sunset Shimmer: Jagged Stone's been akumatized! Iago: It's ok. I got out of that lamp where Jafar is. This Jagged Stone is a bit lame like this Ember girl. Sunset Shimmer: Ember is not lame and neither is Jagged Stone! runs off. Meanwhile at Hawk Moth's lair Hawk Moth: Oh, dear. The poor former she-demon reject by her friends. Ryan Repulsa: My smitten kitten. Looks like this girl is a target for my akuma. Repulsa fills an akuma with dark energy Ryan Repulsa: Fly away, my little akuma. Hawk Moth: And evilize her. Ryan Repulsa: Go! Akuma flies out of the window Mike: Hey, Ryan. How did you meet this "Ryan McLain"? Ryan F-Freeman: Duh. The mirror that Juniper had. Rikki: Uh-huh. Roxanne: I hope Ladybug and Cat Noir will help, Rikki. her Kwami Silvia Right, my swan friend? Silvia: Yeah. I hope they can help. Ranyx: behind a tree Flitter. You think I can find Sunset? Flitter: Yeah. Ranyx: Good. It's tranforming time. Flitter! Wings open! goes into Ranyx's amulet and he turns into Flutterwing Sunset sits next to Cody Cody Fairbrother: Hey, Sunset. Sunset Shimmer: Oh, hey. I feel sad when someone thinks Ember's lame. nods then Sunset spots an Akuma Sunset Shimmer: What is that? Cody Fairbrother: That's the butterfly that made me Time-Skater. trys to swat the Akuma but it landed on Sunset's guitar and a butterfly frame forms around her eyes Ryan Repulsa: Rockset Shimmer. I am Ryan Repulsa. I am your fan when I saw the Rain-blossems on TV. I give you two powers. Guitar Villain's power and the power of a girl called Ember McLain. But, since I like you, you need to fetch me and Hawk Moth the Miraculous and the Matrix in time for your concert by midnight. So. Do we have a deal? Sunset Shimmer: Yes, Ryan Repulsa. Soon, all of Paris will remember me and my boyfriend's names. lets the Akuma consume her and she turns into Rockset Shimmer Cody Fairbrother: Sunset? You don't look so good. Flutterwing: There you are, Sunset. Where did you buy your clothes? Rock Stars R Us? Rockset Shimmer: My name is Rockset Shimmer. Flutterwing: Cool name. his wings I am Flutterwing. Hero of Paris. I think Crash is better then Morro and Ember McLame. Cody Fairbrother: laughs Rockset Shimmer: I told you Ember's not lame. strums the strings and fires a skull beam but Flutterwing dodges Flutterwing: laughs Missed. does it again and he dodges again Flutterwing: Missed again. keeps doing it and he keeps dodging Ryan F-Freeman: Wow, Rikki. The only thing she's killing is time. Rikki: Really? Ryan F-Freeman: It's a joke. Time to transform. nods Ryan F-Freeman: Rikki, spots on! Yeah! transforms into Ladyan Flutterwing: Strum, strum as fast as you can. You can't catch me, I'm a friend of the Gingerbread man. growls Ryan Repulsa: Perfect. It won't be long before Ladyan and Kitty Noir show up to meet thier fate and remember Ember. chuckles arrives at the battle scene Ladyan: Sorry, buddy. You better stick to classic music. Rockset Shimmer: You expect me to believe that? strums the strings Ladyan: the blast with his Keyblade Nice licks. and Emmet runs away Thomas: Wow. Do you take requests? How about "Beat It"? Rockset Shimmer: How about I just lay down a few strum cords, Robo-Train? attacks Thomas with a beam of sun rays from her guitar, pushing him away. She teleports away from the scene and Thomas does the same. They both reappear face-to-face on a rooftop Thomas: Robo-train? Ha-ha. Who writes your insults? The same creator who made Optimus? uses his yo-yo to hold Rockset Thomas: Ranyx? Ladyan: Ladyan. chant Rockset's name and her hair blazes and she pushes Thomas down with great strength Thomas: Chanting... makes her... more powerful. Ladyan: Like Ember? Rockset Shimmer: You got that right, Babypop. And the more people chanting, the stronger I get. throws Thomas aside Ladyan: Where is that darn cat? Rockset Shimmer: You think me and my boyfriend are strong now? Just wait until midnight, when our concert goes world-wide, then you'll all be our slaves! attacks Thomas with a flame attack from her guitar and he lands on a building. Twilight arrives Twilight Sparkle: Stop, Sunset! Ladyan: Twilight! Get back! Rockset Shimmer: Aww, teen love. They say it never lasts but nothing distracts teenagers more than hormones. And I need to keep you busy for the next eight hours so that you won't get in me and my boyfriend's way… the knob on her guitar to a heart have more than just music for you. Ladyan: his watch Kitty Noir. Where are you!? Cagg hears music Cagg: What is that noise? Meg Griffin: Sounds like a guitar. I'll go find out. Cagg, claws out! Cagg: Tell Riku he likes Ryan! turns into Kitty Noir. Back at the battle field Ladyan: OpThomas? Now is the time to change to your robot mode. Thomas: Twilight Wow. I just never realized you’re really pretty when you’re about to fall off a building. Ladyan: Stay there. I'll get Twilight to safety. Thomas: No, Ladyan. I'm not leaving my one true love. Flutterwing: Twilight I got you. Twilight Sparkle: I trust Thomas. So I have to go with him. Villain and Fang appear and Guitar Villain whistles to get Rockset's attention Rockset Shimmer: Well, I think we'll leave the new couple alone. Ciao, babies. jumps on Fang and she and Guitar Villain kisses her on the cheek as they fly off Flutterwing: Kitty Noir. Thank Ladybug. You are here. And you're... you're.... Ryan Tokisaki: Late? [ Ladybug: Kitty Noir: She's right, Bugaboo. You got this. to kiss Ladyan Ladyan: Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes